Enslavers
Enslavers -- known also as Puppeteers, Psyrens, and Dominators, are horrific monstrosities from the Immaterium. They are drawn to psionically powerful creatures -- having been released into the Prime Reality by the War in Heaven. Enslavers are able to control any unprotected psionic, and are drawn the psychic emanations. Once they form their parasitic bond with the psyker, the Enslaver turns them into a portal into the Warp -- allowing more Enslavers into the Prime Reality. The Enslaver Plague led to the downfall of what remained of both the C'tan and the Old Ones following the War in Heaven, and was one contributing factor to the hibernation of the Necrons. It is unknown precisely what prevented the Enslavers from destroying all life in the Milky Way. Some theorize that the xel'naga were able to drive the Enslavers back into the Immaterium, or that the Reapers may have done so. Whatever the case, it is clear the threat of the Enslavers never truly ended. The Ordo Malleus and Ordo Xenos both are deeply concerned with combating the Enslavers, having encountered them more than once in the 41st millenium, and evidence suggests they are active within the Jericho Reach. Physiology Enslavers physically resemble a hybrid of jellyfish and arachnids, and are roughly two meters tall. They have tough, leathery skin, the color of which can be changed at will. They have a single sensory organ sitting atop their body -- it is typically pink, red, or orange and is often referred to as an "eye" although it is unknown how or if it actually "sees". Enslavers have a number of tentacles -- usually numbering between eight and twelve. Most of these tentacles are roughly one and a half meters in length, though two -- ending in suckered pads -- will be longer. Enslavers float, and so these tentacles are generally used for sensory perception, to feel around the creature. Despite being airborne, Enslavers are not capable of flying and can only float about three meters high. Because of their origins within the Warp, Enslavers are able to traverse space-time with little difficulty. They navigate through the Warp using the emanations of psychics as navigational beacons, which they are drawn to. Most psionically gifted races learned to protect themselves from Enslavers many ages ago -- however, species that are newer to the psionic and biotic abilities often leave themselves unprotected. Humans, for instance, have never taken safeguards to protect themselves from such extra-dimensional threats. Enslavers are able to completely dominate the mind of any unprotected being within 50 meters. The average Enslaver can overtake the minds of ten individuals at a single time. Enslavers generally consume the minds of non-psychics under their command, using their mental energy to add to their own. In this way, an Enslaver can accumulate tremendous psychic power of their own. An immensely powerful Enslaver, or a large group of Enslavers, can take command of entire cities or even entire planets. The Imperium of Man responds to such incidents by exterminating the planet of all life. It is unclear if Enslavers are actually an intelligent species. Though they seem capable of working in groups towards a common goal, and have even executed complex plans and schemes, Enslavers have never so much as attempted communication with any other species. Furthermore, Enslavers have never been seen to use tools or technology in any way. Source Enslavers are derived from Warhammer 40,000. For canon information visit Warhammer 40,000 Wiki. Category:Species Category:Extradimensional Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Psionic Species Category:E